


Riders On The Storm

by MachirudaWakaoji



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Amitié, Friendship, Parce que je les vois bien faire de la moto entre potes, Riders on the Storm, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachirudaWakaoji/pseuds/MachirudaWakaoji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve et Bucky s'offrent une virée à moto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riders On The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ce petit texte sans prétention appartient à une série de songfics (qui ne contient que deux travaux pour le moment), qui on également été publié sur Fanfiction.net

Dans un gémissement de pneus torturés la moto s’arrêta. Steve descendit d’un mouvement souple et rejoint l’homme qui se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, le regard rivé vers l’horizon. Quand le Captain ne fut qu’à un mètre de lui il se retourna. C’était Bucky.

Steve lui fit un signe de tête sans rien dire. Alors l’autre s’éloigna, alla chercher sa propre moto, garée plus loin. Bête puissante sur laquelle le logo d’Hydra avait été rageusement rayé. Pendant qu’il l’enfourchait Steve accorda enfin un regard au paysage. Puis ils partirent tous les deux.

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

**_Into this house_ ** **_we’re born_ **

**_Into this world_ ** **_we’re thrown_ **

Ils roulaient comme des fous sur les routes trop droites et trop longues des Etats-Unis. Roulaient sans s’arrêter. Se regardaient. La raie de Steve n’était plus qu’un lointain souvenir et les cheveux de Bucky volaient au vent. Ils filaient vite, si vite que le paysage désert était flou et que la seule chose immuable était le ciel.

Le ciel se séparait en deux au-dessus de la route. A l’est le soleil se couchait en teintant d’orange tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui. A l’ouest un front d’orage roulait, menaçant. Ciel noir et lourd d’un côté, or et liberté de l’autre.

**_Like a dog_ ** **_without a_ ** **_bone_ **

**_An_ ** **_actor out of_ ** **_loan_ **

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

Ils roulaient pour sentir la vitesse remplir ce qui leur manquait.

**_There’s a killer on the road_ **

**_His brain is squirming like a_ ** **_toad_ **

Bucky roule pour ne plus sentir son absence d’être, creusée par le Winter Soldier.

**_Take a long_ ** **_holiday_ **

**_Let_ ** **_your children play_ **

Steve roule pour ne plus sentir la sécurité et la normalité que Captain America lui a prises.

**_If_ ** **_you give this man a ride_ **

**_Sweet family will die_ **

**_Killer on the road_ **

Ils roulent et ils se sentent les rois. La vitesse les grise et ils se sentent plus forts que le Winter Soldier et Captain America réunis.

**_Girl,_ ** **_you_ ** **_gotta love_ ** **_your man_ **

**_Girl_ ** **_you gotta love_ ** **_your man_ **

Ils se sentent rois, et ils repensent à leurs reines. Steve a sa Peggy, pas celle dans son lit d’hôpital, mais la femme forte du camp militaire. Bucky les a toutes, innombrables, dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, pas leurs visages mais leur amour.

**_Take him by the hand_ **

**_Make him understand_ **

Tous deux désirent une femme pour les guider. Pour être leur moitié, s’occuper d’eux, combler le vide dans la tête et le trop grand danger dans la vie.

**_The world on_ ** **_you depends_ **

**_Our life_ ** **_will never end_ **

**_You gotta love_ ** **_your man_ **

Leur vie ne va pas s’arrêter, non. Le monde dépend d’eux. Ils sont rois.

 

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

**_Into this house_ ** **_we’re born_ **

**_Into this world_ ** **_we’re thrown_ **

Ils roulent et ils sentent le monde dans lequel ils ont été jetés. Ils le voient défiler, si loin de celui qui les a vu naître.

**_Like a dog_ ** **_without a_ ** **_bone_ **

**_An_ ** **_actor out of_ ** **_loan_ **

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

Ils ont cette faim et cette ambition, comme si le temps n’avait pas d’emprise sur eux. Comme si 70 ans n’était pas passés. Ils ont la vie devant eux, et ils se sentent puissants, et ils ont cette emprise sur leur vie qui leur permet tout.

Ils sont libres, ils sont rois. Ils sont heureux, ils sont ensemble. Ils règnent ensemble sur leurs souvenirs de Brooklyn et ils restent ensemble.

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

**_Riders on the_ ** **_storm_ **

Ils s’éloignent à toute vitesse et l’orage éclate au-dessus d’eux. Ils sont déjà loin, hors de portée du reste du monde, comme deux motards dans la tempête.


End file.
